1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a case for a mobile terminal, and more particularly to such a case that is formed of a flexible material adaptable for use with a variety of differently sized mobile terminals.
2. Background Art
Generally, protective cases for mobile terminals such as cellular telephones and the like, are specifically constructed for use with a designated instrument having a fixed size and shape. Other protective cases for mobile terminals have limited adjustability provided through the use of elastic materials integrated into the case construction. However, such elastically deformable cases have only limited flexibility, are difficult to adjust to differently sized instruments, and provide only limited shape conformity.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems set forth above. It is desirable to have a protective case for a mobile terminal, such as a cellular telephone, that can be easily adjusted to accommodate a variety of differently sized portable instruments. It is also desirable to have such a case that can be unfolded to a flat structure when not used to enclose and protectively support a portable instrument.